De chair et de sang
by Nosky
Summary: "Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je suis fait ? De chair et de sang, sûrement. Et toi ? De quoi tu es fait ?"  Yaoi Edward x Roy.


**Titre: De chair et de sang.  
><strong>

**Auteur: Nosky**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Date: 06/12/2014**

**Info: OOC. Crossover. Yaoi: Edward x Roy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_« J'avais pourtant dit, une seule fois, chéri. »_

_La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Pour certaines personnes, il est insupportable de toujours reprendre de zéro, et pour d'autres, les gens comme moi, il est préférable de tout effacer pour tout recréer du début. Parfois, certains sont moins doués que les autres, alors ils préfèrent fuir et tout laisser en arrière. Sans plus jamais se retourner sur les souvenirs qui nous font souffrir. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien de temps encore ma vie continuera-t-elle de couler de cette manière. Le ciel ne m'a jamais puni, et pourtant le tort que j'ai fait aux gens ne manque pas. Preuve que ce monde est bien pourri, à voir où il mène ceux qui comme moi ne cessent de blesser les autres pour leur propre profit. Heurter avant de l'être à son tour._

_Faire le constat d'une vie peut parfois être assez lamentable. Se rendre compte que beaucoup de nos premières fois sont encore intactes fait de nous un être hors du monde. Ne jamais avoir pleuré, ne jamais avoir ri et n'être jamais tombé amoureux fait de nous un être abjecte, dépourvu de sentiments aux yeux des autres. C'est vrai que demander aux gens de deviner ce que je ressens serait idiot, sachant que moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en mon sein. Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis fait. De chair et de sang, sûrement. Je ne suis pas celui qui échapperait à la règle._

_Les mots que j'ose prononcer comme à chaque fois me brûlent la langue comme si l'on y pressait un fer rouge. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi « ça » ? Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai cette mauvaise habitude de tout détruire lorsque tout va bien ? Le monde n'a aucun sens, si vous saviez._

Le jeune blond refermait son carnet aux bordures découpées. Comme chaque jour depuis un mois, il allait emprunter le vieil ascenseur de son immeuble. Tout ceci pour atteindre son but ultime : le dernier étage. Comme chaque jour, il allait se demander pourquoi il faisait encore tout ceci, puisqu'il savait mieux que quiconque que tout prendrait fin à partir du moment où on lui annoncerait l'adresse de son prochain logement, comme toutes les autres fois. Les sanglots coincés dans la gorge, il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton du tableau de commande, et observer cette petite orbe devenir lumineuse alors que le mécanisme de l'objet s'activait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait bien avouer qu'il découvrait ce que le terme « douleur » pouvait bien signifier, et il n'aimait pas tellement le goût étrange et pâteux que celui-ci lui laissait dans le fond de sa gorge. Cela semblait stupide mais il aurait préféré rester vierge de toute expérience de la sorte, même si cela aurait voulu dire ne jamais le rencontrer. Si ça avait été le prix à payer, il l'aurait accepter sans autre forme de rébellion, tout du moins, toute forme apparente.

Son jumeau quittant les lieux, il avait franchi le pas de la porte et s'était exécuté comme formulé plus haut. Le même goût, la même hésitation et enfin, la même vue de ce même étage s'offrant à ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de petit pincement au cœur. Pourtant il sait que la mauvaise nouvelle ne tardera pas. Ce pourrait être le dernier matin qu'il vit comme celui-ci, mais malgré tout, il garde la tête haute et foule le lino du palier râpé par l'usure. Son doigt bute contre la sonnette une première fois. Il ne doit pas encore être levé. Alors, il se décide à sonner une seconde fois en martelant le minuscule bitonio du bout de l'ongle, comme s'il s'acharnait dessus inconsciemment. Inconsciemment, ce doit être le mot exacte pour décrire toutes les actions futures qu'il fera en cette matinée, et dont il ne se rendra absolument pas compte.

La porte s'ouvre et lui voûte son dos. Il se présente comme un enfant que l'on viendrait de gronder face à cet homme de carrure raisonnable, dont les deux yeux sont aussi brûlants que les braises étouffés par les cendres, au fin fond d'une cheminée. Ces rétines-là cachent bien leur jeux. Elles ont l'habitude, les coquines. Il se fait prendre à chaque fois par ce jeux-là, pauvre enfant qu'il est. « Crac ». Le piège se referme sur lui ainsi que le loquet sur la porte. Les bruits de souffle finissent par s'unir en un seul au gré des baisers qui virevoltent. La symbiose serait presque parfaite. Il manque néanmoins un petit quelque chose, un petit détail qu'aucun des deux ne s'oserait à prononcer à cet instant. Les mains se font finalement bien moins innocentes et bien plus baladeuses. Elles découvrent, redécouvrent et entament de nouvelles investigations pour se rassurer de ne pas avoir oublié le moindre endroit lors des dernières rencontres. « Ouf », tout est là, au même endroit qu'avant. Plus pour longtemps.

_Le monde est un sempiternel recommencement. _Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Les vêtements sont au sol. Lui, lui il garde ces gants est cela qui doit exciter le blond qui finit dans tous ses états. Il a beau entortillé son corps sur lui-même, il ne bougera pas de là si ce n'est plus. Il ne va plus bouger d'ici quelques minutes. Depuis un long moment déjà, il était habitué à tous ces rituels manqués. Les premières fois, ça fait mal. Ensuite, on y prend goût. Enfin, on trouve dissimulé en soi une tendance au masochisme, ce qui nous perd. La vraie faiblesse est celle de montrer celle que l'on cache à la face du monde. Lui, il a vite su trouver quelle était la faiblesse du jeune homme qu'il enlace de ses deux bras forts. Lui, il a su vite destituer ce petit asticot de tout ce qu'il possédait pour mieux le remplir de ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, cette carcasse qu'il contemple n'est plus que le reflet de ses vices profondément enfouis. Mais cela, il ne l'avouera jamais. Pourquoi ? Nul autre que lui n'aura le droit de le savoir.

Cela fait un moment déjà qu'ils n'en sont plus aux jeux d'enfants, et le grand brun ne peut plus voir qu'une touche de cheveux blonds se mouver en fonction de ses propres hanches. Il entre. Il sort. Il entre. Il sort et rentre encore. La respiration saccadée et coupée, les paupières cloîtrées et les doigts tous accolés, il ne dit pas un mot. Le petit être non plus ne dit rien. A croire qu'ils se seraient passé le mot. Le parfum de la souffrance règne pourtant en maître dans cette entrée où quelques chaussures traînent par-ci par-là. L'air ne fait que s'alourdir ainsi que le poids d'un corps sur un autre. Les bras croisés sur la porte gelée, son dos se couvre de petits frémissements à l'aspect blanchâtre, et sa voix monte dans les aigus. Le meneur de danse, posant sa main sur la pomme d'Adam de son second, oscillant du bas vers le haut, murmura simplement, comme pour calmer un enfant :

« Chut.. »

Le regret. Un pesant regret se faisait entendre dans ce grain de voix grave. Cela n'échappa pas au plus petit qui tiqua. Une phrase suivit. Voilà arrivée la douloureuse.

« Tu gâches mon plaisir. »

Il faut toujours qu'il dise ce genre de choses. Il ne connaît rien à la vie et pourtant il tente de la mater comme on le ferait avec un animal désobéissant. Cela lui vaut un coup de reins cinglant, qui le fait crisser.

« Donnant-donnant, mon petit. »

Il aurait pu l'appeler cabot, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui revenait le matin la queue entre les jambes. C'est bien qu'il devait aimer ça, le petit. Oui, il en était presque persuadé. Il avait besoin de faire souffrir, et ce gosse avait besoin de souffrir. Pour d'obscures raisons, soit, mais toute raison était bonne tant que l'accord était parfaitement respecté. Chacun d'eux prenait, chacun d'eux donnait. Une relation équitable en tout point.

La langueur se fait vite sentir chez le blond qui tente de réclamer alors qu'une tape bien placée produit un petit bruit lorsqu'elle atteint la fesse ronde. Il se renfrogne, il ne sait toujours pas s'il aime ça ou pas qu'on le punisse de cette manière. C'est si différent d'avec les autres. Rien ne peut être comparé. Même pas la manière dont il lui susurre des mots salaces dans le creux de ses lobes. Il n'a jamais autant apprécié ça, même s'il ne l'avouera pas, lui non plus. Ses ongles tentent alors un dernier essai pour ne pas toucher directement le fond, mais c'est trop tard car ceux-ci ne font que déraper contre le matériau de blindage. Il s'en est même cassé un à force d'essayer en vain de gratter. Il s'enlise lentement dans un typhon l'attirant inexorablement vers le bas. La surface de sa peau couverte de petites perles luisantes, ils en viennent tous deux à la conclusion qu'il faut bouger avant que leurs genoux ne lâchent sous la pression et l'épuisement. Par pertes et fracas, ils réussissent à se hisser jusqu'à la porte de la chambre lilliputienne qui n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là. Ils parviennent à s'échouer dans les draps blancs où le corps de petit homme passe tout à fait inaperçu. Le textile adhère rapidement à leurs deux corps dans l'effort, autant que de la colle à du papier. Le contact est fait.

Dehors, il doit à peine faire deux degrés. Les klaxons des voitures dans les grandes rues embouteillées résonnent et les entêtent tous deux. Partagé entre plaisir et assourdissement, le petit ne sait plus où donner de la tête et il en devient même groggy. L'engourdissement le gagne et monte en puissance dans son corps jusqu'à l'éconduire en une libération des plus puissantes. Son torse monte et descend à vive allure tandis que la cadence avec laquelle il se fait transcender ne fait que s'accroître. Il ne suffit plus de grand chose pour que le deuxième rende l'âme et s'affale sur le premier qui savoure les premières et dernières secondes de cet état qu'il aime par dessus tout. Vous savez, ce moment où le plaisir succinct qui vous a ravagé fait encore des siennes dans votre corps, et que les sensations finissent par enfin mourir en fadant comme un écho s'échappant loin dans le vide. Il est en pleine concupiscence, et il en profite jusqu'aux ultimes secondes, celles-ci s'éternisant longuement avant que les tremblements ne reprennent le relais. Le premier sombre dans l'inconscience, alors que le second fixe le mur d'un regard terne et placide.

Une odeur de café chatouille le nez du petit blond qui s'éveille alors dans la minute qui suit. Il ne dort que ce qu'il faut, jamais trop, jamais pas assez. Il est quelqu'un que l'on pourrait nommer de juste-milieu, même si ça semble un peu vieillot pour désigner un adolescent à la fin de sa puberté. Après tout, il a déjà son corps d'homme, même si sa taille déraisonnable pour son âge pourrait le trahir auprès de plus d'un. De sa position allongé, il finit par en gagner une assise, ou plutôt accroupie. Il ressemble à un petit félin qui s'enroulerait sur lui-même afin de conserver sa chaleur corporelle, s'il pouvait ronronner à cet instant, il le ferait sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et une main qui se veut affectueuse emmêle sa chevelure digne des rayons solaires. Ils brillent à la lumière qui passe à travers les raies du stores déplié tout contre la fenêtre opaque, ils sont vraiment beaux. Tout le monde le lui dit.

« Ed, demain je ne serais pas là. Voyage d'affaire. Sois sage et attends mon retour, hn ? »

Le blondinet acquiesça de la tête alors qu'il reluquait les gants qui étaient au sol. Ils s'étaient enfin fait la malle ceux-là ? Cependant, il avait beau avoir les mains nues, son homonyme n'était pas plus doux, ni même attentionné. Il était égal à lui-même. Incompréhensible, telle une vague dont on ne pouvait capture l'écume dans le creux de ses mains. Indiscernable. C'était sûrement ce mystère qui avait détourné toute l'attention du fameux Ed sur cette figure adulte qui balançait des fesses de droite à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, un dimanche matin. Habituellement, personne n'est debout le dimanche matin, à cinq heures. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé et les nuages gris obscurcissent le ciel qui est encore d'un noir d'encre, surtout en un début d'hiver comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le brun aussi aurait pu se demander ce que faisait un jeune post-pubert dans un immeuble vide à cette heure si tardive de la nuit, pourtant, il n'avait même pas remarquer ce gamin en perdition ce jour-là, et Ed fut le seul à voir ses prunelles briller comme jamais auparavant dans sa vie. Il fut le seul à vouloir garder ses deux orbites rivées sur ce déhanché diablement ensorcelant alors que l'ombre se dissipait dans le brouillard matinal. Quelle image il en garda de ce moment ! S'il avait su que cela serait l'amorce à sa plongée dans les ténèbres, il se serait certainement crever les yeux le plus rapidement possible.

« Promets le moi, Edward. Tu seras sage, hn ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient aux lèvres. Il n'aime pas les promesses. Elles sont si fragiles. Si volatiles. Si éphémères. Un jour, on dit quelque chose et le lendemain, on trahit notre parole. Il a apprit depuis son enfance à ne plus rien certifier dans l'avenir. Il ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain, ni même s'il sera encore vivant d'ici ce même lendemain. Alors à quoi bon gaspiller sa salive dans des phrases sans aucun sens ? Il roule des épaules pour sustenter son interlocuteur, et surtout pour qu'il n'insiste pas plus avec ses questions idiotes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'abaisse à ça. En son for intérieur, il sait bien que ce n'est pas possible dans tous les cas. C'est impossible qu'il réagisse de la sorte un jour, même par réflexe, il ne pourrait jamais sortir les mots « Je te le promets. ». Sachant qu'il parle peu, ce serait déjà un exploit en soi-même de le rendre loquace.

« Ed. »

Le ton se fait plus strict et plus grave. Comme un professeur et son élève. A l'école de la débauche, la sévérité est de rigueur pour que ce ne soit que meilleur, parait-il. Il sait pertinemment qu'il va lui taper sur les nerfs, mais c'est trop tentant, il ne peut pas se retenir de plonger dans son jeu la tête la première.

« Ouaf. »

S'il avait pu remuer la queue, il l'aurait fait. Il a vraiment tout du petit animal. Quoi qu'il fasse, il en prend l'allure et les manières. Le sarcasme dans ses gestes est si forte qu'elle en transpire presque. Pourtant, tout semble toujours d'un naturel surprenant lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Rien ne semble être en désaccord avec sa personnalité puisqu'elle frôle le zéro d'existence, alors les gens ne savent discerner ce qui lui ressemble ou non. Même lui, ce grand homme, ne saurait dire ce qui le caractérise le mieux, à part ce qu'il lui a insufflé d'âme. Il a beau être le plus pénétrant avec lui, il ne peut savoir ce qui le consistant, ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ed se lève. Il entraîne la couverture dans sa folle route jusqu'à la vitre de verre. Il tire sur le petit fil du store pour que celui-ci remonte en claquant contre la tringle à rideau inutilisée qui est toujours accrochée-là. Ses lèvres rosées approchent le matériau froid, à température extérieure, et soufflent de l'air chaud et guttural contre celle-ci, qu'elle se ternisse d'une buée. Il relève alors sa main droite jusqu'à cette même fenêtre et s'amuse du bout de son index, tel un maternel qui s'amuserait durant une récréation, à dessiner de petites formes géométriquement imparfaites. Il donne cette impression de grande réflexion tandis que rien ne passe dans son esprit. Tout est blanc et vide. Il sait qu'il doit être approximativement midi, et que personne ne sera de retour chez lui avant seize heures. Néanmoins, il ne tient pas à s'éterniser ici, de plus, il doit être prêt à dix-sept heure pour aller bosser. Il a peut-être séché les cours mais il tient à continuer son petit boulot. Il tient à avoir ses tunes. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, et il ne pousse pas non plus sur les arbres. Imaginez. Des paquets de frics qui poussent sur des branchages ? L'Humanité tout entière se monterait sur la gueule pour en prendre la possession. Non, lui, il préfère bosser. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait arrêter le lycée, il le ferait. De toute manière, il n'y apprend rien. Il ne fait aucun effort pour ça.

« Je vais rentrer. Ça te dérange que j'emprunte ta douche avant de partir, Roy ? »

Une phrase, c'est ce qu'il a réussi à lui soutirer aujourd'hui. Roy eut droit à une lente et progressive évolution de la part d'Ed. Tout d'abord, il grogna, puis ensuite prononça un mot à la volée, et enfin une phrase. Il ne regrettait pas le chemin parcouru, il avait même le droit à plusieurs maintenant, des phrases. Courtes, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Après tout, demander à un sauvage de s'exprimer correctement n'était pas une mince affaire. Demander à un sauvage n'était pas chose facile. Preuve à l'appuie, il avait encore filé à l'anglaise et le brun ne pouvait que remarquer l'absence du blondinet grâce aux jets de la douche qui giclaient contre le mur, qui n'étaient que de l'autre côté de la cloison de sa chambre. Le seul encore au sec trempa ses lèvres dans son café ayant maintenant tiédi. Ce n'était plus si bon, c'était tellement dommage. Tout l'arôme lui avait filé entre les doigts, comme ce gosse. A son tour de vider son esprit et de perdre notion de ce qui l'entoure. Si bien que très vite, il s'assoupit sur son lit comme une âme en peine la tasse fièrement posée sur le sol, au pied du grand baldaquin traditionnel.

La serviette autour du cou, celle-ci pendant sur chacune de ses épaules, Edward avait rejoint cet homme qu'il fréquentait depuis bientôt deux mois. Bientôt deux mois, cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de truc que l'on sent venir à dix kilomètres à la ronde, en reniflant à peine l'air ambiant. Il savait que tout cela prendrait fin tôt ou tard. Il l'avait toujours su, et quand bien même, il n'avait de cesse de se répéter que tout avait une fin et qu'il devait l'accepter. Alors, il se posa sur le lit, les fesses les premières, agilement. Roy ne fut qu'à peine titiller dans son sommeil et y replongea directement sans se poser plus de questions. Le blond laissa ses quelques mèches longues traîner sur le visage de son comparse avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne serait-ce pas la dernière fois qu'il se verrait ? Il ne savait vraiment pas d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu, mais elle avait un atroce parfum. Le parfum de la souffrance.

Il quitta les lieux à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, si ce n'était ranger sa pauvre serviette qui gisait sur le tapis de la chambre. Ce qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas faire. Cette tâche était réservée à Roy, et c'était une sorte de petite revanche personnelle dont eux seuls comprendraient la subtilité. Leur lien possédait réellement quelque chose de spécial que personne d'autre ne pouvait déceler. Un petit quelque chose invisible aux yeux des autres.

Il était vingt-trois heures tapantes lorsqu'Ed se glissa chez lui discrètement, pour ne réveiller personne. Habituellement, tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci. Alphonse, son jumeau, est couché depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, il a besoin d'énormément de sommeil, ils ne sont vraiment pas réglé sur la même pendule ces deux-là quant au patriarche, il doit être devant la télé en somnolant après avoir bu son whisky quotidien, non pas qu'il est alcoolique, son rituel est simplement devenu un petit plus à ses soirées de grand célibataire endurci, enfin, de veuf endurci. Pourtant, ce soir avait un petit quelque chose de différent par rapport à tous les autres soirs. Tout le monde était debout, père comme frère, et ceux-ci attendaient autour de la table avec un air un peu désolé peint sur le visage. Ils se trahissent d'eux-même avec ces faciès de chiens battus. Il se doute de ce qu'ils vont lui dire. Finalement, son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas erroné.

« Eh merde. »

Ils ne pourront rien lui extirper de plus lorsque tous deux s'efforcent à lui raconter combien cette mutation est importante pour la carrière du père de famille. Lui, il a déjà décroché depuis un moment et se cure l'oreille après s'être contenté de simplement 'hm-er' à toutes les objections qu'ils lui ont présenté. Il se fout de tout ça. Il se fout bien de toutes les bonnes raisons qu'on pourrait lui présenter. Il a beau dire, il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il va devoir encore se détacher pour se rattacher à un nouveau lieu. Il pensait avoir l'habitude pourtant, alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça le picote tant dans le bout de ses morceaux de chair dactyles. Ses membres suivent bientôt cette même mesure et tout son corps le pique comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à transpercer sa poupée vaudou d'une aiguille à coudre.

Pas très loquace, le gamin. Tout ce qu'il sut faire comme adieu à l'homme duquel il partagea l'intimité fut de passer un petit mot sous sa porte. Une simple feuille blanche sur laquelle était graphitée :

« Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je suis fait ? De chair et de sang, sûrement. Et toi ? De quoi tu es fait ? »

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
